Josefina Moreno
History Oscura: 1500's - Present Oscura was originally a young Spanish woman who traveled overseas with her parents to settle in lands which would eventually be known as Argentina but at the time were part of the Vice Royalty of Peru. This woman's real name was lost to history, as are the details of how she learned the arcane arts. What I do know is that as she grew older, she sought ways to keep her beauty and youth. Through geomantic studies, she uncovered a Lazarus Pit and this Pit sustained her for many years. Eventually, her claim on the Pit put her in direct contention with Ra's al Ghul, but when their quarrel proved problematic enough for both parties, the two engaged in negotiations and Oscura managed to seduce Ra's al Ghul. For two decades in the late 1700's Ra's al Ghul made his home in Argentina, but the two grew distant and Ra's left Oscura to her own, even agreeing to let her keep three Pits in South America. After her parting with Ra's, it's difficult to piece together Oscura's movements. I do know that she traveled to Europe in the 1800's to seek out a man of science to restore the rejuvenation powers of her Pit when one became dormant, but she soon returned to Argentina. After that, she is essentially a phantom, who became a sort of boogeyman among rural Argentinians. While Oscura herself likely shaped this reputation into a folk legend over time, in recent years she has made it known that she is anything but fiction. Whether this Bruja Oscura was one woman this whole time or some sort of hereditary title is still being debated among ARGUS's top analysts, I can confirm that this reputation was acquired by a singular menacing woman as I have uncovered some information concerning Oscura. How? Well, Talia never liked her father's relationship with Oscura and she told Bruce and Damian all about this witch. So what is this witch up to nowadays? Well, sometime ago she founded a cult known as the Cadre of The Immortal which while troublesome, was never a threat to global dynamics... until recently. We now know the cult was founded to prepare the way for the Anti-Monitor's arrival; and more concerning, we still don't know why they wanted to do this. Obscure witch indeed.Oracle Files: Oscura Josefina Moreno: 1959 - Present >>> This is a system auto-generated file based on public record and VOX Analysis. >>> Josefina Moreno's birth certificate states she is the daughter of Miguel Moreno and his first wife Elena. No further information could be found on either parent. >>> Josefina has no higher education listed on file. Nor could a high school diploma be discovered flag disabled - rationale: rural area, foreign country, born before 1980. >>> Josefina owns a vast sum of property. Most notable is the Moreno Estate and vineyards in Argentina. Other property holdings of note are commercial and industrial properties in many countries, including several in the United States in Gotham, Star City, Opal City, Coast City and Gateway City. >>> Josefina's wealth is valued in the current market to be $5.16 billion. Hard assets located in tax haven banking systems: $1.5 billion. >>> Josefina's official job title is Chairwoman Emeritus and much of the daily operations of her business is handled by her son and CEO of Moreno Vines: Antonio Moreno.Oracle Files: Josefina Moreno UPDATE Josefina Moreno / Oscura was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and transformed into Regina Hayden / Psycho Pirate. Powers and Abilities Powers * Sorcery: Oscura has the ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. She can achieve a great number of effects through mystical manipulation, provided she has the training and knowledge to do so. ** Enchantment: Oscura can embody objects and person's with mystical power through enchantment. ** Alchemy: Oscura is well-versed in the mixture of occult medicine, potions, and the process of transmutation. ** Summoning: Oscura is a skilled occult summoner, able to summon powerful demons, monsters, and other supernatural beings and bend all but the most potent of which to her will. ** Necromancy: Oscura is able to summon ghosts, animate the dead into zombies or other types of reanimated corpses. She can also practice mortwright techniques to make unholy creations of bone, sinew, corpses, and blood. * Immortality: Through use of her Lazarus Pits or other occult means, Oscura is approximately five hundred years old and has gained an incredible amount of experience, knowledge, and mystical power through this. Abilities * Seduction: Many legends from South America speak to Oscura's beguiling ways. Resources * Wealth: In her five hundred years of life, Oscura has apparently amassed considerable wealth. The exact degree of her fortune is unknown. * Connections: It is likely that Oscura has secured considerable political power through proxies, puppets, and figureheads. It is likely how she has remain undetected and allowed to continue to operate in such secrecy in the modern age. * Followers: Oscura is the leader and founder of the Cadre of the Immortal, an organization sworn to the service of a being we have now identified as the Anti-Monitor. While the Inner Circle is mostly made up on non-fanatical but highly capable subordinates, the lower ranks are filled with fanatical members of this organization which are willing to sacrifice themselves to further Oscura's wishes. Trivia and Notes Trivia * She knows about her husband's affair with Ellen Trechend and she is also cheating on him. * When she was in Nazi Germany she discovered documents about Vylaela. She summoned her and the devil became her agent. Notes * La Maestra Oscura is an original character. * In Spanish Bruja means "witch", Oscura means "dark", and La Maestra means "teacher" or "master". Links and References * Appearances of Josefina Moreno Category:Original Characters Category:Darwyn1/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion